Tout à un détail près
by zairoon
Summary: Une autre songfic sur Dir en grey... Chanson de Aqme, un groupe que j'aime beaucoup... Attention c'est pas du tout joyeux hein!


Auteur: Zai!

Genre: Songfic, ça veut tout dire… toute mes songfic sont triste alors… - mdr

Disclaimer: Les membres de Dir en grey ne m'appartiennent pas, je peux pas en faire ce que je veux malheureusement… yy

Déclaration de l'auteur nulle que je suis: Bijour ! alors voila encore une tite fic sur mes chéris d'amour ! lol… j'me lasse pas de ces deux-là et des autres oci mé bon ! ;-p… j'espère que ça vous plaira ! bisouuuuuuuuuuux !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**J'ai cru voir en toi ce qui manque en moi**

**Amer constat des pleurs en guise de glas**

Une fois encore, je suis prêt de toi. Il faut dire que c'est assez normal, vu que tu me considères comme un ami…

La première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés, il n'y a rien eu. Pas un mot échangé, juste nos regards qui se sont croisés… Cela avait suffi à nous faire comprendre. Du moins, m'a fait comprendre que je n'étais pas seul…

Dans tes yeux, j'ai vu mon propre reflet... J'ai vu une partie de moi qui jusque là ne s'était jamais dévoilée.

J'ai fini par me perdre dans la contemplation de ces deux abîmes, cherchant, découvrant cette nouvelle facette de ma propre personne.

Oui, il n'a fallu que d'une fois, que d'un regard, pour que je retrouve en toi ce qui me manquait jusque là…

_Encore une fois, tu es prêt de moi. C'est normal n'est-ce pas ? Puisque nous sommes amis…_

_Je crois qu'on pense à la même chose… Ce jour, où tout a commencé._

_Il n'y a eu que quelques minutes, avant que nos regards ne s'accrochent… Je me rappelle encore la sensation étrange que j'ai eu… _

_Malgré moi, je n'ai pu détacher mon regard de ces yeux si semblables aux miens… et si différents à la fois. _

_C'était comme si je me retrouvais face à moi-même. _

_Mais c'était un moi que je ne connaissais pas…_

_J'avais dès lors découvert ce que je recherchais depuis tant de temps… Dans ces yeux aux couleurs de vie, j'ai retrouvé ce qu'il me manquait… _

**Mais tout à un détail près**

**Un si grand vide en moi**

**Pardonne mes excès**

**Mais tout à un détail près**

**Laisse faire mon sombre instinct**

**Pour gagner le pire**

Malgré tout, cela ne m'a pas pleinement satisfait… Il est vrai qu'à partir de ce jour, nous ne nous sommes plus jamais quitté. J'avais besoin de toi autant que je t'étais nécessaire...

Au départ, je trouvais ta compagnie agréable, apaisante même. Je savais que j'étais compris et cela me rendait plus fort, et plus heureux que je l'étais avant notre rencontre…

Mais plus le temps passait et plus ce que je faisais semblait te déplaire… Peut-être était-ce juste une impression, mais j'avais la sensation étrange que chaque détail prenait de son importance pour toi…

_Les meilleurs moments que j'ai passés avec toi étaient au tout début de notre rencontre. Nous avions alors bâti une amitié solide et profonde… Aussi soudés que jamais, nous ne nous lâchions plus, quelque soit l'endroit…_

_Mais cela n'a pas duré... C'est en parti ma faute, et je m'en rends compte._

_Je te voyais chaque jour faire tous ces efforts pour me rendre plus heureux, mais tu n'as pas compris que rien de plus n'aurait pu me suffire…_

_Alors, je m'acharnais à trouver le moindre petit défaut à ce que tu faisais._

_Mes yeux s'arrêtant sur chaque détail… _

_Je n'aurais peut-être pas du agir ainsi. Mais avant de te rencontrer, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que c'était que l'amitié. J'ai peut-être tout gâché…watashi no tenshi…_

**J'entends encore ta voix**

**Les images se brouillent mais la tristesse...**

**Restera le pire ennemi ci-bas**

Cela faisait déjà un moment que je ne t'avais plus pris dans mes bras. Cette sensation si lointaine que j'avais cru perdre depuis bien longtemps…

La chaleur de ton corps est extraordinaire, si douce et tendre, fragile, et pourtant je peux ressentir toute la force qui émane de toi…

Cela remonte à quand la dernière fois que nous avons été aussi proche ? Tellement loin ce temps-là, que je n'arrive même plus à m'en souvenir…

Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me manquait… Ou peut-être que si, puisque –que tu le veuilles ou non– tu es une partie de moi…

Que se passe-t-il ? Ton corps est secoué de spasmes. Ne me dis pas que tu pleures ?

Des larmes, ça aussi je ne l'ai pas revu dans tes yeux…

Mais j'aurais préféré ne pas les voir… La tristesse imprègne mon corps de son venin plus rapidement que je ne le voudrais…

Ne pleure pas petit ange. Même si tu te considères comme un démon, tu es et restera un ange pour moi…

Je t'en prie ne pleure pas…

_Tout ce temps, comment ai-je fais pour me retenir de me blottir dans cette douce étreinte ? _

_Je suis plus fou que je ne le pensais… Sais-tu à quel point cela m'a manqué ? _

_Oui, certainement, puisque tu es mon complément… mon moi._

_Ta voix… Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais plus entendu. Ou plutôt, je ne l'entendais plus me dire ces choses réconfortantes… Tu sais, j'ai envie de pleurer…_

_Crois-tu que j'en ai le droit ? De toute façon il est trop tard, les vannes sont ouvertes et ce serait trop dur de les refermer si vite… _

_Que m'arrive-t-il Kao ? Si moi je ne le sais pas, toi tu le sauras peut-être. Tu me connais bien pour me comprendre non ? Dis moi, que se passe-t-il ?_

_Moi j'arrive toujours à te comprendre… Même si notre lien s'est quelque peu fragilisait, j'arrive encore à reconnaître quand tu es triste…_

_Est-ce moi la cause de ta tristesse ? Est-ce moi qui t'ai fait chuter si brusquement dans le pire des sentiments qu'il soit ?_

_Je t'en pris, ne sois pas triste à cause de moi, ni pour moi. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je désire revivre un moment pareil… Mais dans mes rêves ce n'était pas cette sensation étrange qui nous entourée…Non, mon ange, nous étions heureux… _

_Comme autrefois…_

**Mais tout à un détail près**

**Un si grand vide en moi**

**Pardonne mes excès**

**Mais tout à un détail près**

**Laisse faire mon sombre instinct**

**Pour gagner le pire**

Petit ange, ne pleure pas… La tristesse s'empare de moi, et me fait sombrer dans le gouffre amer du néant. Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer, s'il te plaît cesse de faire couler ses larmes…

Tout cela me rend tellement trouble. J'ai l'impression que mon esprit s'effondre peu à peu.

Dis moi, pourquoi pleures-tu ? Je ne veux pas en être la cause…

Kyo, tu te détaches une fois de plus de moi… Quoique je fasse cela revient toujours au même. Tu finis par me quitter malgré tous les efforts que je fournis. Mon amitié te suffit-elle donc ? J'aurais aimé que ce ne fût pas le cas, car pour moi ça ne l'est pas…

Ton corps est toujours collé au mien, mais je sens que ça ne durera pas… Laisse moi encore un peu de temps alors. Laisse moi profiter de ce dernier instant…

_Je ressens toujours cette tristesse émanant de toi… Je t'en prie ne sois pas triste, pas à cause de moi… Je suis désolé Kaoru, je t'aime, tu dois bien le savoir depuis tout ce temps._

_Mais c'est plus fort que moi, la destruction est la seule arme que je possède…_

_J'ai si longtemps rêvé d'un moment similaire, plus heureux peut-être, mais au moins être dans tes bras… Et pourtant…_

Tes pleurs ont cessé… Tu me serres de moins en moins fort. Non mon ange ne part pas !

Ne me laisse pas Kyo, tu sais bien que j'ai besoin de toi…

Tes mains effleurent lentement mon visage, voilà que je me perds une fois de plus dans tes yeux rougis par les larmes…

Toi aussi tu me regardes. Cherches-tu encore une fois un détail qui t'aurait échappé ?

Non, pas maintenant… pas cette fois…

C'est terminé n'est-ce pas ? C'est vraiment la fin… Kyo, tenshi no…

_Laisse moi te regarder une dernière fois… Avant que je m'en aille, laisse moi contempler ces yeux qui ont fait chaviré mon cœur… _

_Tu as compris mon ange, tu as compris ce qui allait se passer… Excuse moi, mais c'est la seule chose que je peux faire. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, mais c'est ce qui risque d'arriver. Je te fais mes adieux par une dernière remarque… Suis-je cruel à ce point ? _

_De toute façon il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière… Adieu mon ange…_

**J'essaye d'oublier mais je n'y parviens pas**

**Chaque moment passé**

**Chaque trace de ce passé ne s'efface pas**

**Je n'ai rien oublié**

**Je sais que ce n'est qu'un rêve**

**Auquel je suis accroché**

Je te vois encore, t'éloignant dans le lointain… Tu m'as blessé, et tu le sais.

Mon ange m'a quitté et s'en est allé. Tu ne t'es même pas retourné… Après m'avoir lancé en pleine figure cette phrase immonde, tu es immédiatement parti.

Si tu savais comme j'ai mal, Kyo…

… Ca y'est, je ne parviens plus à te voir. Ma vision se brouille, c'est à mon tour de pleurer.

Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé ?

Tu crois que je vais t'oublier peut-être… Même si je le voulais vraiment, je n'y arriverais pas.

Aishiteru Kyo…

_Ne pas me retourner… Seule phrase imprégnée dans mon esprit tordu._

_Je suis tellement désolé mon ange, mais il le fallait..._

_Cela fait déjà un moment que je marche. Je me demande si j'arriverais encore à t'apercevoir._

_Ne pas me retourner… Il faut que je tire un trait sur ce passé…_

_Mon passé… Comment pourrais-je l'effacer ? Comment pourrais-je t'oublier ?_

_Tu étais mon seul et unique désir. Tous mes rêves étaient construits autour de toi… _

_Aishiteru__ Kaoru…_

**Quoiqu'il en soit je ne peux t'oublier**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, qu'il en soit ainsi**

Tout est fini… Dans ce début de brouillard, tu as disparu à jamais...

Malgré cela, je t'aime toujours.

Tu m'as demandé de t'oublier, c'est trop dur pour moi.

Le temps passera, mais rien ne s'effacera… Je n'y parviendrai pas.

Un dernier détail, un dernier constat, un unique adieu…

Il en est ainsi… Je ne t'oublierai pas…

**Même les yeux fermés, les larmes ont coulé**

**J'espérais peut-être l'impossible**

**Je sais que j'ai mal agi**

**Mais tu ne m'as jamais compris**

**Jamais aidé, jamais pardonné**

_Il pleut… Est-ce tes larmes qui tombent du ciel ? Ca y ressemble… Mes yeux aussi pleurent. Mais tout est de ma faute, c'est moi qui l'ai voulu… Peut-être n'as-tu pas tout compris ? Peut-être ne comprends-tu toujours pas pourquoi mon ange…_

_Si c'est le cas, mes excuses ne serviront à rien. Tous mes mots voleront dans l'air, sans jamais t'atteindre… Je n'aurai jamais ton pardon…_

_Alors, ne m'oublie pas…_

**Quoiqu'il en soit je ne peux t'oublier**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, qu'il en soit ainsi**

_Un dernier détail, un dernier constat, un unique adieu…_

_Il en est ainsi… Je ne t'oublierai pas…_

_Fin…_


End file.
